A Night to Remember
by flmofrecca
Summary: Basically a Koganei and Ganko fic... when they're older of course! read read read. review review review.


Disclaimer: None of the Flame of Recca characters belong to me.  
  
Note to audience: Just so there's no confusion. whenever I use italics, it usually shows what a person is thinking.  
  
`````````` Ganko stared at her reflection in the mirror anxiously. She watched as her fingers fidgeted nervously, fluttering from her head to adjust her headband, to her skirt to smooth out some nonexistent wrinkles. Although there was no reason for that day to be any different from any other school day, Ganko felt apprehensive, and excited for no particular reason. Glancing at the alarm clock on her bed, Ganko realized with a start that she was late to school. again. She hurried downstairs, yelled Goodbye to Fuuko, and slammed the door.  
  
Fuuko opened her mouth, then closed it again as she heard the door slam from the hallway. Fuuko sighed, ran a hand through her purple hair, and snickered. I guess Ganko will just find out at school.  
  
Ganko arrived at her high school looking slightly ruffled, for she had let Fuuko's convertible top down on the way to school. As she hurried to her 1st period class, she slowed down as she approached the office. She wanted to make a good impression on the principle, and rushing to class as if a pack of werewolves were chasing her just wouldn't do. As she passed the office, she glanced in, planning to smile through the tinted windows at the office attendant and wave. But the office attendant was busy talking to a boy whose profile looked disturbingly familiar to Ganko. .could it be? Quickly Ganko shook off the sense of disillusionment that she had experienced, and rushed to class.  
  
Ganko sighed, glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, and tapped her feet impatiently. 1st period always seemed endless. The teacher was droning on and on about Integration by parts when suddenly there was a slight knock on the door. The students in the classroom shuffled around, glad for the unexpected break from math class. The principal poked his head into the door, cleared his throat, and informed the class that there would was a new student. With that, he opened the door widely, and Koganei Kaoru walked into the room.  
  
Ganko gasped, disbelieving. Everyone in the class turned to stare at her, including Koganei. Koganei's eyes widened with recognition, but that look of innocence was suddenly replaced by an evil, fang-framed grin. With that, he slinked up to the empty desk immediately in front of Ganko, gave the class a little wave, and then sat down.  
  
During the remainder of math class, Ganko couldn't help but stare at Koganei's back. She wasn't even thinking straight- wasn't wondering why he came back. All she could wonder about was what kind of shampoo he used because his hair looked so fine, if he would growl and giggle if she tickled his neck like she used to. if he still cared about the gang. if he still cared about her. She had missed him. a lot since he moved to California. But now he was back.  
  
As if he could read her thoughts and tell that she was thinking about him, Koganei turned slightly around in his chair so that she could see his profile. He winked, gave her the peace sign with one hand, and then with the other dropped a crumpled piece of paper on her desk. Ganko eyed the sheet of paper suspiciously, curiosity churning in her stomach. Curiosity outweighed caution, and surreptitiously Ganko opened the sheet of paper.  
  
It's good to see you again. What're you doing after school?  
  
Upon reading his note, the bell rang, and out of the corner of her eye Ganko watched Koganei hurry out of his seat, give her another peace sign, and then rush to his next class.  
  
Ganko passed the rest of school day in a daze. When the final bell rang, signaling the end of school, Ganko walked slowly to her car, wondering where Koganei was. She was so completely absorbed in her thoughts that while walking, she bumped into someone. She was about to fall backward when two strong hands caught her by the shoulders and steadied her while she recovered from her shock.  
  
"I'm so sorry, sir!" Ganko managed to stammer out while she marveled at the strength and quick reflexes of the poor guy she had almost run over. "Nah, don't worry about it, I'm fine." The stranger replied. Recognizing that voice, Ganko quickly twisted herself around, and found herself staring into the eyes of Koganei Kaoru. "Ganko!! What's up? Where's your car?" He asked casually. "Wha. what're you doing here, Koganei?" Ganko asked cautiously. "Nevermind.I found it myself." Koganei answered his own question. With that he fished the car keys out of her pocket, and started steering her towards Fuuko's red convertible. He opened the passenger door for her, sat her down, and then walked cheerily to the drivers seat, swinging the keys and humming as he went.  
  
Ganko snapped out of her daze. "Koganei. what's going on?" Koganei turned on the car and slowly backed out of the parking space as he explained. "Well. to make a long story short, I got kicked out of school in California, so I moved here." "What'd you do?" Ganko asked hesitantly. Giving her a sidelong glance accompanied with an evil grin, he said, "I got kicked out for fighting." "Oh." Ganko couldn't think of any words of comfort or applaud that she could offer him, so she asked him where they were going. "Why. Fuuko's house of course," he drawled. "Didn't Fuuko tell you that I'm coming to live with you two?" ``````````````` What dost thou think? =D Reviews would be much appreciated.. I'll write more later....  
  
-Athena 


End file.
